It's Not What It Looks Like
by PatrinePtn
Summary: One-Shots with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger as main characters. Written for HPWMM Fanfic Challenge


Written for Fanfic Challenge from **Harry Potter - World of Magic and Mystery** Facebook Group.

Characters: **Hermione Granger** and **Neville Longbottom**

Prompts: **Astrology** and **Halloween**

 **Virgo**

"Where did you find it?" Hermione asked, looking at the magazine in Neville's hand. The colorful cover had a pic of the long deceased Fred Mercury and announced the release of Made in Heaven. It was the kind of thing older girls from her former muggle school read on breaks, giggling like maniacs at every 'juicy' detail about their favorite celebrity.

"It-t was next to the f-fireplace. The design is odd and the pictures are still so I guessed it is a muggle thing. It's different from what we learn in Divination."

"It is entertainment for brainless teenage girls with nothing better to do than gossip."

"Methodical, meticulous, analytical and mentally astute, the Virgo natives are perfectionists to the core."

"What?" Hermione called but Neville didn't hear, or ignored - the last option was closer to the truth - and kept talking.

"The Virgo are an intelligent lot, who would love to know about various subjects and increase their general knowledge…"

"Neville."

"...they don't believe in living in the fantasy world and will be very much in touch with the reality. Their practical approach is one of their biggest strength."

"Neville Longbottom!"

"The Virgo possess an analytical mind and see things in black and white. They are capable of producing a clear analysis and thereby a solution of even the most complicated problems." He nodded to himself, lowered the paper and looked up back to the girl. "It completely describes you, Hermione! Listen. 'They call a spade a spade and they don't sugar-coat their opinions before putting them across'."

"This is rubbish," snapped Hermione. "I dropped Divination because I don't believe these things."

"It all makes sense!"

"It does not! I bet the same thing is said to your sign." She took the magazine from him. "You are Leo, right?"

"You didn't even had to check!" Hermione gasped and blushed.

"Err-," She cleared her throat. "Let's see."

Magnanimousness, Self-awareness, Dignity, Exhibiting majesty or Grand, Optimism, Romantic, Aristocrat, Dedicated. None of these traits were strong on her fellow Gryffindor. The witch was reading as fast as she could to find anything about Leo that relate to the boy.

"So, what does it says?"

The bushy haired girl was in silence for a few more seconds before her face brightened and her thin lips turned into a smile. "The Lions are always admired for their kindness and helpful nature. Big-hearted that they are, the Leo graciously shower love and affection on people. Ones to see the glass half-full, the Leo don't get easily disheartened by disappointments and setbacks. They will always try to come on tops." She didn't realize there was an audience behind them. "This month is good for business deals and love interests. Avoid wearing green and dress up next halloween as a Vampire."

"Dress up?" A feminine voice from behind her said.

"A vampire?" Another voice asked.

The two Gryffindor turned to see several girls from their house and a few boys, all of them purebloods, along Harry and Ron, the former trying to hold in laughter and failing miserably. Parvati, one of the most avid students of Divination, was paying close attention on what was said about 'her'.

"I'm Taurus. . Dress up as a Witch? I'm already a witch, I don't need to dress up to be who I am."

"That's not how it works."

"Explain to them, Mione," teased Harry, his mouth filled with Halloween sweets. Hermione realized she spent the whole Halloween feast in the Common Room with Neville.

Surrounded by her housemates, she explained how horoscopes worked with muggles, which was very similar but more generalized than the wizarding. After being chased by a troll and attending Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday party, it was a good change.

* * *

 _ **My deepest thanks to Alisan and Aliyah for beta reading it!**_


End file.
